The Pairing War of Fairy Tail
by Ioeth
Summary: This fanfic is about pairings, I'll try and write a story for each mainstream Fairy Tail couple and the last couple left for each person gets a epilogue story. Whatever your opinion, respect other people's opinions as well. Also please review, I won't be able to make the final story without any votes. Can be read without finishing my first fanfic. Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1: A bet is made

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any format**

* * *

It was a warm day in Magnolia, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the Fairy Tail guild hall was being obnoxiously loud. As usual, the Fairy Tail members were either fighting, like Natsu and Gray, or avoiding injuries, Like Lucy and Wendy. Then there were the casual observers, whom no one tried to hit in fear of being pummeled into bits, Kest Aetherscales was one of these people. She was a small, petite brunette who had naturally golden highlights, a golden Fairy Tail insignia on her right arm, a smouldering orange eye and a forest green eye. No-one dared injure Kest or involve her in a brawl because of her formidable half-sister, Kalessin Aetherscales. Kalessin was a tall, elegant raven-haired girl who had natural silver highlights, a silvery Fairy Tail insignia on her left arm, a chilly azure eye and a stormy gray eye. While Kest was warm as the sun, Kalessin was distant as the moon and was very protective of her twin half-sister.

Now as Kest sat at the bar watching the daily brawl take place, her sister observed the events from the second floor. Both of these S-class dragonborn, mages were always amused by their human companions' antics and often times, Kest would argue about which couples in the guild were the best with Mirajane. Another argument that was taking place now, over the din of the table smashing and the chair throwing

"I think Lisanna would be better for Natsu." Said Kest

"But Natsu and Lucy seem cuter together." Replied Mirajane

Kest gasped "You really think that? I thought Lucy and Gray would be cuter!"

Mirajane gasped as well "You thought Gray and Lucy would be better?!" she shrieked "Juvia and Gray are much cuter."

Kest turned away from Mirajane, holding her head high convinced of her choices "Whatever. Natsu plus Lisanna is cuter and Gray plus Lucy is much better"

"Mmmmmmh," Mirajane growled, frustrated, glaring up at Kalessin she asked "Which one do you think is better?"

Kalessin looked at her bewildered "What do I think is better than what?" she asked

Kest glared at her sister as well, angry at the fact that she hadn't been listening to the conversation. "About which couple in the guild is better" she said

Kalessin looked blankly at the both of them before sheepishly replying "I think Gajeel and Levy are pretty cute…"

Kest and Mirajane looked up at her and stared.

"What?" she said self-consciously

"Nothing," Kest said, still staring at her sister "I never thought you noticed any pairings in here… though Gajeel and Levy ARE pretty cute."

Mirajane nodded her head. "Still I bet you my pairings are better."

Kest smiled sweetly in an ominous way. "Wanna make a bet?" she said cutely

Mirajane smiled triumphantly, as if she'd already won. "You're on!" she declared and both ladies shook hands in agreement, sealing the pact.

Kalessin watched this strange event and thought to her unsuspecting guild mates "Good luck dealing with those two, guys…"

* * *

**Hahaha, this is only my second fanfic and basically the sequel to my first but with more romance and Kalessin will be taking a back seat for this one because it's Kest centric. **

**Anyway, I don't care what pairing you support, please respect other peoples opinions and try not to kill each other**


	2. Chapter 2: The terror begins with an N

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or format**

**Votes: 1 Gray/Erza**

* * *

**Day 1 of the bet**

It was early morning and Kest was hoping to meet Mirajane before anyone else showed up at the guild. So she ran from her house that was right across the river from Lucy's apartment all the way to the ruined guild hall.

Panting, Kest called "Morning Mirajane"

Mirajane turned to her and smiled "Morning Kest," she said cheerily "Did you decide who we should start this bet off with?"

Kest plopped into a seat at the bar. "I haven't decided yet," she said "I was having trouble."

Mirajane smiled again. "I see, in that case why don't we start with Natsu?"

Kest stared at her bewildered. "Why Natsu?"

"Because he may be oblivious but any girls interested in him are not."

Kest pondered Mirajane's words for a few minutes before sighing. "You're right," she said "Lucy and Lisanna aren't exactly dumb while Gray… he might be dumb but he notices a lot…"

Now Mirajane stared at her. "Why Gray?" she asked completely and utterly confused

"Oh you haven't noticed?" Kest said in a matter of fact tone. "Gray and Natsu fight a lot and since the both of them have the intelligence of elementary school kid, no offence to them, doesn't that mean they like each other?"

Mirajane tentatively accepted her reasoning. "I guess that could work, but we'll have trouble doing this…"

Kest laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, it'll be hard but I guess it'll be worth it, to see all those happy couples floating around the guild."

"Yeah, you're right!" Mirajane exclaimed "This will be like a matchmaking game!"

With this both girls began making plans and setting traps, and occasionally laughing evilly with a hint of hysterical mixed in there.

"Oh boy," thought Kalessin who'd walked in to find her sister and Mirajane laughing hysterically. "I'd better avoid this place before those two catch me." With that she grabbed a commission without looking and ran out of the guild hall.

Both girls turned to the now opened doors. The both of them had not seen Kalessin rush by, grab a commission and run out. They'd only felt the wind made by her rushing.

"Must have been the wind." They both thought and returned to their planning.

Half a mile away, Kalessin gave a large sigh and looked at the commission she took, upon reading it she saw that it said "Hunt for the mysterious feathered serpent Kukulkan. Monster only hunts creatures that are weaker than itself. Must be in a group of two or more."

"Well then," she thought "I guess I'll need some help" and set off to find Master Makarov who approved the job, immediately after she set off in the general direction of the Sabertooth guild.

**Day 2 of the bet**

Kest wandered into the guild that morning, tired but mentally invigorated and in a good mood. (In fact she happy enough to not realize that her sister had disappeared into thin air and had not come home last night) As she rushed up to the counter in order to eat her breakfast before the daily brawls, she and Mirajane discussed the plan in which they would pair up the unfortunate Natsu with a unlucky girl. The first pairing up was Natsu and Lucy, at which Kest reluctantly agreed to do first. (Kest is a NaLi supporter) As Natsu walked in with his best friend, Happy, Lucy was yelling at the both of them.

* * *

**I opened up a poll for this fic, please go and vote. The poll will be open until the very end of this fanfic. Also all of you people who are too shy to review, just message me and I'll put the vote at the top of the next chapter**

**Also, Kalessin's story will be a small side story and pairings are for the Fairy Tail characters only, any other guilds such as Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, etc. are free game for non-changeable pairings.**


	3. Announcement Page

**Announcement Page: This page is for any and all excuses to explain my actions**

**If you're reading the fanfic, please just skip this page**

* * *

**You're allowed to vote for more than one.**

**Votes:**

**GrayXErza-4 votes**

**NatsuXLucy-1 vote**

**LisannaXLaxus-1 vote**

**MirajaneXFreed-1 vote**

* * *

**M'kay, so I just noticed that there are a lot of Grayza fans reviewing for this and I've removed characters for now, because if this goes on you guys are going to be mad at me for not doing Grayza fast enough. Not to mention, this fanfic is basically one chapter per couple.**

**Also, please go to my poll, so I can keep track of this better. We're focusing on Natsu currently so it'll probably be NaLu, NaLi, Naza for now.**


End file.
